Fools Gold
by TheKatDiaries
Summary: I used to have it all. Living the fast life with the gang. More money than I could count and a girl every other night. Now, I was getting married to the girl I thought I loved and had a solid paying job that I hated. Just when I began sinking, this girl pops up from nowhere and slowly forces me back into my old ways. I know it's wrong but damn does it feel good.


_**Hey guys! New story idea here. There's not going to be a very heavy plot but rather just things kind of happening. Anyway, here's the first chapter and hopefully you guys find it interesting.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Lights dimmed, music loud. Girls half dressed leaving nothing to the imagination and plenty of drinks to go around.**_

 _ **What more could I have asked for?**_

 _ **Yet another heist went off without a hitch. And here I was with the gang, celebrating as if I didn't have a care in the world. The VIP treatment was better than I expected, a private room with an excellent view of the show below. Full service private bar and free dances. What a hell of a way to live.**_

 _ **"Damn, life is good," the man I considered to be the closest thing I had to a brother said beside me, tugging the cigar from his lips as he dropped his head back, a small cloud of smoke wisping past his lips.**_

 _ **Shikamaru.**_

 _ **He'd always been the most laid back of our little gang. Just from looking at him, you wouldn't think he was anything special. Dark brown hair pulled into a small bun on top of his head with the sides shaved, neatly trimmed beard and light brown eyes didn't make him stand out much. But this guy was something else entirely.**_

 _ **In my few years at university before I dropped out, I thought I had seen my share of smart kids. But him? He was on a whole other level.**_

 _ **His mind functioned on a level that didn't even seem real. He was quick, careful, logical and conniving. He was the brains behind everything and easily, my most trusted advisor when I made any decisions.**_

 _ **"For now, that is," Sasuke sighed from his corner, drink in one hand as he tugged a girl into his lap.**_

 _ **Sasuke. Don't get me wrong. He was my boy too but his attitude at times tended to be off putting. I'd known him for years and I still hadn't quite figured out how to put up with his moody ass. But he was an asset to the team that I wouldn't be willing to trade. He was the brawn, pure muscle in that kid.**_

 _ **A dark childhood forced him into a pretty aggressive habit of intense workouts. He'd even suffered a mild addiction to steroids for a while. After he got it together, he joined the marines for a few years before coming back to the city. He was trained in just about every kind of combat and made short work of any situation that required his "expertise."**_

 _ **He was also a pretty notorious fuck boy, never keeping a girl around longer than twenty four hours. But hey, I didn't care just as long as he was ready to move at my say so.**_

 _ **"Hey man, no need for the negativity. We made a good haul, that's the only shit that matters right now," Tayuya called from her seat.**_

 _ **Legs propped up on the table, a bud hung from her lips through a perfect smile. As always, she was completely lax with a girl in her lap. The charmer and driver of the team. The level of charisma she possessed was almost enviable. She never had a shortage of girls on her arm but even past that, she knew just what to say to get her way.**_

 _ **We went way back, I'm talking sandbox and diaper days.**_

 _ **She was my best friend. My ride or die. And even knowing how she worked, she never had to try hard to get me to do shit for her.**_

 _ **Her driving skills, however, were what really impressed me. Used to drag race back in our younger days and the kid was nice. The speed, precision and control was all the perfect qualities of the number one getaway driver that I needed. And in our years pulling heists together, she hadn't let me down once.**_

 _ **That was the crew.**_

 _ **A bunch of no good kids who found their way together and slowly became one of the youngest and feared gangs of our time.**_

 _ **And then, there was me. Sakura Haruno.**_

 _ **My name didn't exactly sound tough, not that I had the luxury of picking it. But still, here I was, twenty two years young and my name struck fear into the hearts of many. It wasn't something I would have predicted for myself when I was younger, the leader of an infamous gang.**_

 _ **And yet, looking back, I don't know how I could've imagined anything better than this.**_

 _ **Without the gang, I doubted I would've made it this far alone. We had more cash than we knew what to do with and life was good. Or so I had thought.**_

 _ **Recently, I'd been out of it.**_

 _ **I had felt like something was missing. There was that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach that just never seemed to be filled no matter how much I had in my bank account and no matter how many girls I had in my bed at night. There was something missing and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was.**_

 _ **I must've been out of it for two long because the next I know, a strong hand slapped on my shoulder. I looked up, spotting the owner of the strip joint hovering over me with a sly smile. Tattoos covered nearly every inch of his skin. His jet black hair was slicked back and his breath reeked of liquor.**_

 _ **"Ease up Haruno," he slipped out smoothly, "You should be celebrating with your gang tonight. After all, such excellent leadership should be rewarded, don't ya think?"**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes, downing the rest of my glass of whiskey with a sigh. A smirk slid onto my lips a second later as I brushed his hand from my shoulder, "Let's be real Vlad, you could care less about me having a good time. You just want me to drop hella cash tonight." Laughs filled the room, the loudest coming from Vlad himself.**_

 _ **"Shit kid, it ain't like that. I mean yeah, money's nice but you lot are my best group and plus, you looked out for my little brother back then, you're always welcome guests here," he admitted, motioning for a kid probably the same age as me to fill up my glass once more.**_

 _ **I gave Vlad a silent nod, taking a hard swig of my drink before setting it back down. My patience was steadily slipping as I finally asked, "What the fuck do you want Vlad?"**_

 _ **His laugh was obnoxious as he clapped his large hands before squeezing my shoulders, "A gift, to honor your victory tonight. My best girl for my best client. She's yours for the night. All dances on me."**_

 _ **I shook my head, not in the mood for his games. And yet, the second my eyes flickered over to the doorway, I swear my heart had stopped beating.**_

 _ **Her hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde I had ever seen. It wasn't too bright and yet not too soft. Every inch of her skin was perfect and free of flaws. My eyes raked over every part of her body liked some sort of starved animal as she sauntered over to me, hips swaying in a way that had me hypnotized.**_

 _ **But what really got me, was her eyes.**_

 _ **I'd never seen a more stunning shade of blue.**_

 _ **"Haruno, I'd like you to meet a crowd favorite, Princess," he introduced us, leaning into my ear as he whispered, "She's something, isn't she?"**_

 _ **I'll say.**_

 _ **She was downright enchanting. I knew that wasn't her real name but it suited her. Like something out a goddamn fairytale.**_

 _ **"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Haruno," she slipped with a sweet smile, reaching for my hands as she tugged me up from my slumped position. I could only nod dumbly, nervously aware of how sweaty my palms must be. Whistles sounded around the room, the most obnoxious coming from Tayuya. Flashing me a wink she teased, "Be easy with her Princess, our leader is a little fragile."**_

 _ **I shot her a glare but before I could open my mouth, I was being tugged along. Throwing a sultry smile over her shoulder, she whispered, "Don't worry, I know how to fix that."**_

 _ **I could only make out the sound of Vlad's voice telling me to enjoy myself as this mysterious girl tugged me back to a private room. She ordered me to sit, turning to lock the door behind us as I did as I was told. Without missing a beat, she slid into my lap slipping her arms around me neck as she tossed her hair to the side.**_

 _ **"You look nervous, Captain," she teased, hips shifting only slightly as she scratched at my neck.**_

 _ **"Shouldn't I be? It isn't very often I find a girl like you," I offered in response, hoping it sounded just as smooth out loud as it did in my head.**_

 _ **Her laugh was soft as she bit her lip gently, drawing my attention there in a split second. "Oh? I doubt that. Surely someone as wealthy and powerful as you, never has a shortage of girls on her arm, or her lap for that matter." I couldn't help but allow a small laugh past my lips as well, struggling to keep my focus on her words and not on the way her hips rolled against mine to the sound of the music around us.**_

 _ **"I never said there was a shortage, just none like you," I admitted, struggling to keep my hands to myself.**_

 _ **She was just so damn fascinating. In every sense of the word. And for a moment, I wondered. How come I'd never seen her before? She couldn't have been new, considering she was far too skilled at this. We didn't necessarily frequent this place everyday but we were here enough time to begin to recognize faces.**_

 _ **Surely, hers I would've remembered.**_

 _ **"Mm, I'm honored. Having the pleasure of having someone as infamous as yourself is definitely the highlight of my night," she whispered in my ear, sending chills down my very spine. Her fingers slipped down to grab my own, guiding them to her waist. My eyes shot to hers and she greeted them with a smug look of her own. "Vladdy said you get the works. You can touch, I don't bite, much," she told me.**_

 _ **Instinctively, my hands squeezed at her waist, dragging her closer.**_

 _ **Her skin was a soft as it looked as I tugged her to help her move. Her eyes darkened mischievously, leaning in to nip at my ear playfully, "That's a good girl. You don't have to be gentle, I promised your friend I'd fix that for you. After all, a little force never hurt anyone." With the coaxing of her voice, I carefully forced my nails into her skin. She hissed softly but her eyes reflecting nothing but pure joy.**_

 _ **"Good," she said, shoving my jacket off my shoulders before reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, slipping it off and drying out my mouth completely in the process.**_

 _ **"Speechless? I'll take that as a compliment," she hummed, hips still shifting as she leaned in once more to my ear, "But I think you should let your hands do the talking." Heart racing, I slowly slid one hand up the smooth plane of her toned stomach, pausing right before I reached her chest. "Go on," she assured me, lips parting into a soft moan a second later when I lightly gripped her chest.**_

 _ **What the fuck man.**_

 _ **I wasn't in my right mind for any of this.**_

 _ **Vlad, you fucking prick. How the hell was I supposed to survive this in one piece. I wasn't even paying this girl and here she was having me whipped after a few minutes. Fuck. She was perfect. I pinched, palmed and squeezed at her chest, loving how she grinded against me and attacked my neck in a mess of lips and teeth.**_

 _ **"You're killing me here, Princess," I growled softly, using my other hand to help her work against me. Her laugh was sinful as she tugged on my ear, "I've hardly done anything. Imagine if you got to have me in your bed. If you think you're dying now, I assure you that you'd be dead by the time I'm through with you."**_

 _ **"Don't threaten me with a good time," I chuckled, completely dazed as she sighed in my ear. "God, you're something else. Vladdy should let me treat you more often," she said, pulling away to brush my hair from my face, "You're so much fun."**_

 _ **We sat like that, her smiling contently as she stroked my hair, causing my eyes to slip shut.**_

 _ **What was this feeling? This strange sense of peace and comfort I felt. It was something I hadn't felt in years and I had nearly forgotten what it was like. And yet, in just a few minutes, this girl had me the most relaxed I had ever been in years.**_

 _ **I knew there was a code. A set of rules that you just didn't play by but damn, I had to shoot my shot here and now.**_

 _ **I reached up my hand as I opened my eyes slowly, gently tugging her neck as I pulled her towards me. "Why are you here?" I asked, our lips just centimeters apart, "Money?" She shook her head, seemingly reluctant to come any closer, "No. Not anymore at least." She knew like I knew that discussing such personal affairs weren't allowed and the move I was attempting was just as prohibited.**_

 _ **"So why?"**_

 _ **"Why are you here?" She asked me in turn, leaving me completely shocked.**_

 _ **Seeing my slip, she smiled and teased my lips with hers. Once. Twice. Again. I slipped my tongue against her bottom lip, taking advantage of the moan that ghosted past her lips a second later to taste her. She dominated me easily and I allowed her to. She pulled away first, tugging my bottom lip with her teeth playfully as she slid from my lap and picked her bra up from the floor.**_

 _ **Turning over her shoulder, she flashed me a wink before disappearing out the door, "Hope to see you again, Sakura."**_

 _ **I continued to sit there, completely shaken up. It wasn't until Tayuya burst in, telling me how some cops got whiff that were here, that I bothered to move. My eyes looked around frantically for that girl as we snuck out amongst the crowd, only to come up empty handed.**_

 _ **And as Tayuya drove us off, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the girl who had gotten away. Who knew? Maybe I would get to see her again.**_

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later~**_

"Baby, aren't you excited?"

"Skye, the wedding is months away," I chuckled, allowing my now soon to be wife, to clutch onto my arm as we left breakfast.

I met her two and a half years ago when Shikamaru introduced us at a party. She didn't seem to interested in me initially but after a very bad attempt at flirting, she had warmed up to me instantly. It started with us hanging out as a group until I finally had the guts to ask her out on an actual date. She was really into museums and science, so I offered a trip to history museum, if I recalled correctly.

We went together and we had both enjoyed it so much that I offered a second date. Things progressed from there until I asked her out officially.

She nearly shaved a few years off my life with her delayed answer before she finally agreed. Things were going great and she and I were so in love that I couldn't help but pop the question early. Just three months ago, for our anniversary, I booked us a trip to Paris, cliche, I know. It took some work but I managed to work in the audio for one of the listening tapes.

I still remember the look of shock on her face when she turned around to see me standing there, knee bent with the ring in hand as I asked her to marry me.

The tears and awkward cry/laugh thing went on for minutes before she finally calmed down enough to say yes.

And here we were, months later with months to go and she was still just as excited. I couldn't blame her, I was pretty excited myself. But for the time being, I needed a break from planning to simply be. While things on the outside were good, I couldn't help but feel miserable as shit on the inside.

I loved Skye, I really did. She was gorgeous. Black hair and sky blue eyes. She was intelligent, had two master's degrees at twenty four. And she was sweet and funny and all the little perfect things one could want.

But she was oblivious.

Our entire relationship was founded on a lie.

She didn't know the real me. She didn't know what I'd done and the things in my past that made me what I am. All she knew was the Sakura Haruno who got her master's degree in business management and worked as a CEO for a major finance company. She didn't know the murderous, thieving, dark side of me. She didn't know that I was a renowned criminal who had shelled out millions to wipe my name from any criminal database and to keep the law silent on my behalf.

The gang hand been disbanded, so to speak. We all only kept in touch here and there and would occasionally meet up to reminisce about the good old days.

And while I was happy with Skye and my life, I couldn't help but miss the hectic and wild days with the gang. But that wasn't who I was anymore. Or at least, not while I was with Skye.

"Still," she whined, "I'm just so excited."

"You haven't stopped talking about it since I proposed," I joked, "I'm sure all of our friends are sick of us by now." She laughed, tugging me along to the car as I got the door, "I can't help it. It's not everyday you get to marry your best friend." I sighed, smile twitching at the corners of my lips as I leaned in to quickly brush our lips together.

"Alright, get in the car _best friend_ ," I said through a small laugh, "We need to stop by your parents' place to pick up that crate and drop it off."

Eagerly she turned to hop in the car but something caught her eye as she tugged on my arm and pointed behind me.

A girl was struggling to carry some bags to her car and with a frown, Skye shoved me over, "Go help her!"

I rolled my eyes, walking over casually with my hands in my pockets. "Hey uh, you need help," I asked, but the girl's face was hidden behind the bags and in an attempt to face me, she nearly dropped two of them. Quickly, I managed to save them. Looking up, I managed to finally lock eyes with the girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled through a black cap and her sparkling blue eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God, I'm so clumsy. I'm so sorry," she rushed out, voice breaking nervously as she shoved her bags into her car.

However, I was far too focused on her looks to accept her apology.

"Uh," she began nervously, "Well, thanks for your help." Awkwardly she reached for her bags and placed them in the car next before shutting the door. This girl. She looked so...familiar. Painfully so. I had to ask.

"I'm sorry...but do I know you?" I asked, brows furrowed as I tried my hardest to remember.

Suddenly, a loud sound of a horn interrupted my thoughts. "Let's go!" Skye huffed impatiently before rolling up the window once more. The girl looked between the two of us before offering me a sympathetic smile. "I think your girlfriend is getting antsy," she said with a soft laugh, "But no, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I appreciate the help though."

And with that, she left me standing there looking completely lost and even more confused than before.

I took a final glance as she drove off before slipping into my car, earning a strange look from Skye. "Did, you two know each other or something?" She asked, the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. I shook my head, reversing out of the parking lot a second later.

But I knew...deep deep down, that I knew her.

The only question now? Was from where?

* * *

 _ **And there you have it! The first chapter of a new story. No worries, I'll still be working on By The Creed but I needed to write this down before I lost it. Let me know your thoughts. Yay or nay? Either way, I still love your faces!**_


End file.
